Idea Garden
by Inuyasha-loves-Hanyou-Kagome
Summary: Where ideas that I've thought of will be planted so that if I don't get to them someone might be inspired by them and nurture them hopefully allowing them to flourish.
1. Ch 1 FireEmblem MonsterGirlMusume

After you read this one you can see where it's going. If you use this idea it wouldn't bother me if you use this as the first chapter

Fire Emblem/ Monster Girl Musume

A man that looked like he could be in his mid to late forties sat in his LaZBoy playing a 3DS when the calm was shattered by a scream.

"ZELREEEEETCH!" Came the call of an indignant female.

"Well she's up." Zelretch stated with a smile saving his progress and shutting down the console so that there were fewer breakables out and about.

There was a clatter of many feet leading up to his door before it burst open.

"Good morning my apprentice. Though I must say that is not how I thought you would look.

"Cut the crap Zelretch. What did you do?" The young woman growled as she flexed her exoskeleton covered hand. Her very sharp looking exoskeleton covered hands.

"Well about that. I was bored." Zelretch answered with a smile.

"I figured that, but tell me why do I look like an Arachne monster girl?!" The angry woman yelled her voice turning into a shriek as the sentence finished.

"Now don't get your panties in a bunch Rin." Zelretch said waving off the irate woman. "The entirety of The Clock Tower is surrounded by a bounded field that changes every female in the vicinity into Monster girls. It'll wear off in about a week and don't worry you'll be human again whenever you leave the building."

"How does it determine which monster species to turn us into." Rin asked calming down after she ran out of steam as it was to much work to stay mad at The Wizard Marshal.

"A number of things personality, blood type, body type, etc., etc." Zelretch answered sporting a disappointed look. "For instance knowing you I thought you would be Lamia but as you can see I was wrong."

"Fine you've had your fun for the day so what do you have for me today master?" Rin asked in resignation.

"Funny you should ask." The holder of Kaleidoscope stated with a contemplative look. "It actually is in relation to the bounded field that I placed."

"What did you do now?" Rin asked hanging her head.

"In a certain world I introduced a few of most species of monster girl." Zelretch answered.

"Just tell me so that I don't have to weasel it out of you." Rin ordered starting to get ticked off again.

"Very well." Zelretch said sighing. "Lamias and subspecies, Harpy and subspecies, Mermaid and subspecies, Arachne and subspecies, Monoeye and subspecies, Dryads, Kobolds, Scorpion, Dullahan, and the Insect subspecies and a few others I don't remember."

"What no Centaurs?" Rin asked. "And what about the Werebeasts?"

"Centaurs are over done, and they already had Werebeasts." Zelretch answered with a shrug. "And their royalty were descended from dragons so that's covered. Furthermore all of the species I added are all female populations. Because of their unique genes any female offspring will be their mothers species and all male offspring will be human with some varying benefits."

Rin groaned as she held her head in frustration.

"It's already been two thousand years in that world since I did that and I must say that they melded with the locals of that dimension just fine." Zelretch explained with a smug look of satisfaction. "About now in that world a certain tactician will be found in an empty field where he will become the princes' and soon to be exalts' best friend and tactician. They save the realm blah blah blah. Then stop an invasion blah blah blah. Defeat the fell dragon Grima that's trying to destroy the world blah blah blah." Zelretch iterated as quickly as he could which caused Rin to lean back against her abdomen groaning pitifully. "Now that that's done your assignment today is to send someone there from a world where the observed realm is fiction."

"Do they need to replace the tactician?" Rin asked from where she was laying covering her eyes.

"Not necessarily, they just have to be close to the royal family so that they can affect the worlds outcome." Zelretch.

"I see." Rin mumbled moving to the other end of the room and even onto the ceiling as she paced.

"Take your time, no rush. It's not like that dimension is going anywhere." Zelretch said as he laid back in his chair waving a hand altering the layout of his ceiling almost growling in frustration when Rin completely bypassed it. Then he felt her starting to weave the magic of Kaleidoscope as she paced giving him a very sinister idea it was so subtle it couldn't possibly be detected. "What the Hell Apprentice?!" Zelretch yelled in shock as he found himself bound in web.

"Keep your hands out of this master." Rin said her six eyes boring down on the poor guy, clenching a fist that gave off a sound similar to knives rubbing together.

"I can't say I know what you're talking about." Zelretch said attempting to look innocent.

"Hmm." Rin grunted out as she finished weaving the magic of Kaleidoscope. After feeling it out a second Rin dropped to the floor glaring at the tied up Zelretch. "What did you do?"

"Well whatever it was it's done now so why don't we just sit back and watch." The Wizard Marshal said as he disappeared the webbing and got comfortable in his chair.


	2. Ch 2 SailorMoon Ranma

This Idea was inspired by Ozzallos' story 'The Best of Times' with the question. What if Ranma actually was the reincarnation of Sailor Pluto's sister? I had thought that Shampoo would be the reincarnation of Ranma's Mau advisor which is why fate caused that specific pool to be picked. I got to where it currently ends and hit a dead end. Anyways, enjoy.

OOooOOooOO

Setsuna Meioh stood guard over the Gates of Time. An artifact that nobody knew where it came from because the original creators created a paradox whilst using them causing their entire civilization to cease to exist. But that's a story for another time as The Last Princess of Pluto wasn't worried about it at this time though as she went over the timelines assuring that Chrystal Tokyo was ok after the defeat of Sailor Galaxia. After determining that the future was safe she began the process of sealing the gates.

Partway through she was surprised by a living tar like substance that latched onto her legs out of the void realizing what it meant as an entity she thought was dead spoke to her telepathically.

"Metalica you're supposed to be dead." Sailor Pluto gasped out as the ooze sapped her strength.

" _You_ _think that_ _just killing Beryl destroyed me?_ " The disembodied voice asked before chuckling maliciously. " _You're more delusional than I thought. I'm a god, you can't kill me. I will seal you away here to make you watch as I_ _possess your precious princess and take what's rightfully mine._ "

By this time Setsuna was covered up to her shoulders in the sludge and the Time Gates where almost completely shut. There was only one person that she could think of that had the best chance off destroying this evil. Coming to a decision she laboriously removed the ring declaring her royalty from her hand and threw it and the time key through the gates just as they closed with a brief flash of light. "I leave this in your hands Sister." She gasped out as she was engulfed before the sludge vanished into the void.

OOooOO

"I'm sorry for barging into your life at this time after leaving you alone for all these years. Unfortunately I have no one else to turn to. The world will be destroyed if you don't assist your fellow protectors. I hope that will be enough to help you come to a decision as I am currently indisposed. As such I'm leaving you with the tools necessary to protect the world. Please do this for me Iris." A tall green haired woman asked with a pleading look on her face as the recipient of this dream stood within a black void and listened.

Ranma shot up panting a cold sweat on her skin ensuring she was a girl at the moment as she looked around for the threat. All she could see was the dojo where she was sleeping so that her parents could have some time to themselves.

She noticed that she had a large item in her lap that was reminiscent of the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan that she had in her possession after her defeat of Saffron. "The Time Key." She mumbled before she shook herself. "How did I know that?"

After storing the artifact in her weapons space Ranma went back to sleep and began to dream again.

"Big Sis can I come with you?" Ranma said as she currently a five year old girl asked her fifteen year sister whom was holding the younger.

"I can't it'll be boring for you Iri-chan because I'm training to take over from mom." The green haired girl answered with a look of remorse as she set Iri-chan down.

"Then I'll start training too Set-chan." Iri-chan declared obstinately.

"All of the planet's are taken Iris and I'm our planet's heir." Set-chan stated in a strict tone before turning to leave.

"Then I'll join the Alpha Guard." Iris called to her older sister's back only to get a laugh in response.

Five year skip

"It's remarkable my Queen. Your youngest is a martial prodigy." The Sensei gushed to his liege.

"Is she ready for the next stage in her training?" The Queen of Pluto asked.

"Yes my liege."

"Then go. I expect updates as you have been."

"It shall be done."

"Iris I expect for you to acquit our family favorably." The Queen of Pluto stated turning to her youngest daughter.

"It is as you say Mother." Iris answered before she and her teacher departed the throne room and shortly thereafter the planet.

Eight Years Later

"It is my great pleasure to present you with the weapon that chose you. The staff of stars that represents both the sun and the moon. Arise my newest addition to the Alpha Guard, stand and be recognized Sailor Nova." The silver haired rulered ordered as she held a staff that appeared to be a fusion of the Gekkaja and the Kinjakan in her hand.

The newly christened Sailor Nova took the staff from her ruler before brandishing it with a flourish creating a light show using it's ability to control fire and ice.

Ten Years Later

"I guess that means that I failed. Eh Pluto?" Sailor Nova asked as she coughed up blood.

"Don't say that. You did the best you could Iris." The Green haired guardian of Pluto said soothingly as she rubbed the back of her sister's hand.

"I guess that means the Silver Millennium is finished." Nova wheezed closing her eyes before reopening them. "Setsuna if I'm reborn please awaken me if you ever need aid. You were always useless in a fight." She teased.

"I'll take you up that." Pluto promised with a tear filled laugh as Nova took her last breath.

OOooOO

Ranma came to and felt out her surroundings before opening her eyes. "I'm in the hospital. Really?"

Getting out of the bed she pulled off the hospital gown before quickly pulling on a set of clothes that she had stored in weapons space. "Looks like I'll have to awaken my advisor." She said sighing. "That and pick up my staff from the elder."

OOooOO

A quick run over the roof tops later found a male Ranma entering the Nekohanten. "Airen take shampoo on date?" Shampoo asked happily as she glomped Ranma.

"We'll see how you feel later I have a date with destiny at the moment and need to speak with the Old Ghoul." Ranma said playfully.

Shampoo was taken aback by Ranma's reaction because before he'd always did his best to either attempt to get away or freeze up. "Great-grandma is in the back getting ready for the day."

"I knew that you could talk better than you have been because Mousse has no problem." Ranma stated with a smirk as Shampoo walked towards the doorway to the kitchen.

"The look on your face said that you wished for me to stop holding back." Shampoo answered before she walked through the kitchen toward the apartment above the restaurant carrying herself differently than she had in the previous two years.

"Ah yes Xiam Pu I wonder how much you'll like me after I awaken Maria?" Ranma asked himself as he stood waiting.

"Son-in-law what brings you here this early?" Cologne asked as she hopped down the stairs.

"Well honored elder I must say that your people have lost the most basic of the teachings I drilled into your ancestors." Iris stated as she glared at Cologne from the body of a male Ranma.

Cologne got the distinct impression that was she was being stared down by a superior. "Whatever do you mean."

"You know precisely what I'm referring too Elder Ku Lon." Iris answered after using a convenient glass of water to change. "There are some techniques that can only be fully utilized by a female. But on the other end of the spectrum some can only be used by a male. It's amazing that you the Musk and the Phoenix have survived this long since the fall of the Silver Millennium."

Ku Lon sucked in a breath in surprise when she heard that. "And what would Ranma know about our history?"

"I may be known as Ranma is this life but I used to be known as Iris, Second Princess of Pluto and Sailor Nova, Captain of the Alpha Guard. I am here to retrieve my weapon and my advisor." Iris declared as she held her right hand in front of her as the Gekkaja materialized in her hand as the Kinjakan formed directly over it giving off a bright flash of light that forced Ku Lon to turn away to save her sight when she turned back after the light had faded revealing Ranma in a white body suit with a dark crimson skirt and a sunset orange bow on her chest. On her hands were white elbow length gloves trimmed with a sunset orange. Her feet wore white knee high boots with shallow heels trimmed with dark crimson. Her brow was adorned with a white gold tiara that had flawless ruby set in it. She was currently holding the remade staff of stars in a relaxed guard as she stood up straight cracking her neck.

"My lady I must apologize if we have displeased you." Ku Lon said as she prostrated herself in penitence.

"Oh come on, Elder you don't have to bow to me." Nova said in exasperation as she rolled her eyes as Shampoo came back down and stood there in surprise.

"What would you have this lowly handmaiden do to regain your favor?" Ku Lon asked standing.

"You have no need to try and gain my favor but I do have a question and two requests."

"Then please ask." Ku Lon asked inclining her head momentarily.

"Do the Jusenkyo valley histories cover the Alpha guard and what it means?"

"It does but we never agree with anything, which is why we're different clans now."

"I see, Then send them a message stating that, the Captain of the Alpha Guard needs their support to protect the queen."

"It shall be done, and the second." Ku Lon stated.

"I need to have a discussion with Xiam Pu." Nova said causing Ku Lon to look over at her great-granddaughter with fear. "Don't worry it's not a bad thing."

Ku Lon gave Nova and Xiam Pu the use of the store room at the back of the kitchen.

"Xiam Pu I have a request of you." Nova stated to the nervous teen.

"Anything you need great one." Shampoo answered resisting the urge to bow in respect even though she was asked to remain standing.

"You are the rebirth of my advisor Xiam Pu so with your permission I'm going to give you an item that will awaken your past life."

"If it helps us save the world from the demons I'll gladly assist." Shampoo said as she stood tall and proud.

"Then I will borrow you the royal ring of my family it's connections to the time gates should allow you to remember." Nova said holding out the ring of Pluto. "Since you have a Jusenkyo curse I can't guarantee what will happen to you."

"It's ok I'm a blooded warrior." Shampoo assured Nova as she took the ring. With out another word she put it on her finger before collapsing bonelessly prompting Nova to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Elder Ku Lon." Nova called prompting Cologne enter. "I'll need to put her to bed for probably how long I was out."

Cologne led Nova upstairs before bringing magic artifacts in that slowed the body's metabolism while connecting Shampoo to an IV drip to keep her hydrated.

I was thinking that Shampoo would be the reincarnated mauve advisor Maria for Iris. But it can be work out however you want.

G

M

T

Detect language Afrikaans Albanian Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Serbian Sesotho Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Yiddish Yoruba Zulu Afrikaans Albanian Arabic Armenian Azerbaijani Basque Belarusian Bengali Bosnian Bulgarian Catalan Cebuano Chichewa Chinese (Simplified) Chinese (Traditional) Croatian Czech Danish Dutch English Esperanto Estonian Filipino Finnish French Galician Georgian German Greek Gujarati Haitian Creole Hausa Hebrew Hindi Hmong Hungarian Icelandic Igbo Indonesian Irish Italian Japanese Javanese Kannada Kazakh Khmer Korean Lao Latin Latvian Lithuanian Macedonian Malagasy Malay Malayalam Maltese Maori Marathi Mongolian Myanmar (Burmese) Nepali Norwegian Persian Polish Portuguese Punjabi Romanian Russian Serbian Sesotho Sinhala Slovak Slovenian Somali Spanish Sundanese Swahili Swedish Tajik Tamil Telugu Thai Turkish Ukrainian Urdu Uzbek Vietnamese Welsh Yiddish Yoruba Zulu

Text-to-speech function is limited to 200 characters

Options : History : Feedback : Donate Close


	3. Ch 3 FateStayNight FamiliarofZero

This is an idea that came from reading 'King of Swords' by 'gabriel blessing' it is well written. Very well written and it is written to end with the main characters not being paired. You will want to read that story before attempting to write this story. The idea is that Louise genuinely wished to be with Shirou but held herself back because of his previous commitment to Saber 'Arturia Pendragon'. The grail from a dimension different from where her Shirou came from saw her connection with the grail as a means to cleanse it's self from its corruption. How it plays out is your decision what follows is a rough guideline should you choose to undertake it.

She really should have expected it after the life she had lived. When she was on the verge of death at the end of her rather long life she found herself in what she knew to be the throne of heroes. She knew that she wasn't a counter guardian because she didn't make a contract with the consciousness of humanity. As she hadn't died when she was drug to the throne, the small part of the holy grail that wasn't corrupted, gave her the option to regain her younger physical body if she was able to destroy the corrupted grail. She somewhat expected all of this. No what she didn't expect was who summoned her.

"Upon your summoning I have come forth. I ask of you, are you my master?" The heroic spirit asked looking up after she materialized in a summoning circle. "You have got to be kidding me." She said groaning as she looked at a familiar boy. "Quick say yes!" She ordered sensing the servant in blue to the side.

"Uh yes." The red haired boy said hesitantly,

"Good enough." She stated quickly nodding before telling him. "Stay out of the way and you should survive." Then she ran out the door following the servant in blue.

"This is not working. I was supposed to kill him before he could summon." The servant in blue said a smile on his face.

"I'm here now so you face me. Servant Saber." Saber said drawing an old sword from the sheath on her back.

"Very well I am Servant Lancer I hope you can keep up." Lancer said with a smirk as he shot towards Saber. Saber parried the blow cratering the ground around them with the force of her swing. Lancer leapt out of the way of her follow up strike running as she pounded on him mercilessly. Lancer leapt onto the wall surrounding the building before saying. "Well my master, the coward, wants me to retreat. Sorry that our fight has to be cut short but I'm out of here." Saber feeling him leave the bounded field surrounding the property sighed as she sheathed her sword.

OOooOO

Shirou Emiya was beyond surprised at what had occurred in front of him. He was about to be impaled again by the guy carrying the spear but was stopped when a circle that he hadn't known of lit up in the middle of the shed where he was currently hiding. What appeared to be a petite girl wearing what looked like a coarse woven shirt and pants and sturdy boots on her feet with a mud brown cloak covering everything except for a sword he could see over her shoulder. She ran off after saying what seemed to be a few rehearsed sentences and getting him to answer her before she ran off following the man that was attacking him. After shaking his head to clear it Shirou stood and followed the girl so that he could help her because he couldn't see how that little girl could do anything against the man with the spear.

When he got to the door of the shed Shirou was flabbergasted by how well the girl was doing against the man in blue whom was named Lancer if he heard right. After Saber ran off the other servant Shirou hesitantly approached the girl. "Pardon but who are you?" He asked tentatively.

"I am your servant Saber for the duration of this Grail War." Saber answered.

"Grail? War?" Shirou asked confused.

"Wow you really were third rate not even knowing this." Saber stated wide eyed dropping her hood revealing Steel Grey eyes and long silver hair. "I knew about this already but it's different to see it first hand." Saber looked toward the gate reasonably sure whom was beyond the gate. "Master you might want to let your guest in before they get to antsy."

"Eh?!" Shirou asked whipping his head toward the front gate. A few seconds later he stood in front of it with Saber behind him her hand ready to draw her sword. "Tohsaka?" Shirou asked once again surprised. "Just what are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing because I haven't even touched your sloppy bounded field yet so you shouldn't have known I was there." Tohsaka answered indignantly.

"I didn't actually, she did." Shirou admitted pointed to Saber whom was standing seemingly nonchalantly her hand on the hilt of her sword behind and to the side of her master.

"Who are you?" The Archer in red asked primed to attack at the slightest provocation. "I've been on many different timelines but have never seen you."

"I've no idea why a counter guardian was summoned." The silver haired Saber stated just as ready as Archer. "But you can call me the Blue."

"Master don't do anything to provoke her." Archer said having snapped to attention at the name.

"I am already aware of that you idiot." Tohsaka answered back through gritted teeth trying to be as nonthreatening as possible.

"Well counter guardian just don't give me any reason to tell everyone who you really are and we'll get along just fine." Blue stated with a sickly sweet smile.

"You know who I am?" Archer asked as he stiffened at the implications.

"As impossible as it is for you to be here in this time. Yes I know who you are." Blue answered innocently.

"Archer what is she talking about?" Tohsaka asked forcefully.

"As you would say 'it's classified' I can not tell you who I am because it can cause a worse paradox than has already occurred. That and my self imposed mission has changed because of her appearance." Archer answered.

"And just for that Rin, Archer you two get to help me train my incompetent master here." Blue stated as she buffed her nails against her shirt, her eyes radiating a faint silver glow.

Archer and Rin felt a shiver going down their spines at the further implications this represented. "Yes ma'am." The pair answered in sync.

"Now since we're all going to be working together there's one other person that I'd like to introduce to everyone.

The sword over her shoulder came out of it's sheath a few centimeters as the quillion moved. "Yes, You can call me. S.A.M.S.D.-"

"Derf we've discussed this you do not get to call your that." Saber groaned as she face-palmed.

"What other sword do you know is able to share excellent ideas with their wielders, like that time I totally had those guys coming onto you-"

"No No Derflinger we agreed to never speak of that again!" The red faced Saber exclaimed as she shoved him back into his scabbard.

"No. You said. I never agreed to anything." Derflinger said popping out of the scabbard.

Their argument was stopped by Archer groaning in pain. "Is something bothering you Archer?" Rin asked worried.

"It's impossible. It can't be." Archer groaned as he held his head.

"It is possible because I can't do it with him either." Saber stated shrugging.


	4. Ch 4 Code Geass undecided crossover

This was just something that I thought of after watching Code Geass again. I thought what could happen if Lelouch really did die and didn't inherit his father's code. What if our favorite eccentric scientists turned their talents towards space travel.

OOooOO

"Haah!" The pilot of a red knightmare frame yelled in triumph as the 400 meter ship it was attacking bubbled before detonating engulfing the lone knightmare frame in flames. A second later the remains of the decimated attacking fleet jumped out system.

"Congratulation Brigadier General ma'am." A voice cackled over the radio. "That's the last of them."

"How many did we lose?" The red headed pilot asked tersely.

"Almost half of our forces." The operator answered.

"To many." The pilot mumbled to herself as she put a black eye patch with a red bird symbol on it over her left eye. "I'm coming in Lt."

"Affirmative, bay three is open for you." The Lieutenant answered.

OOooOO

Sometime later found the woman looking out the window overlooking the barren landscape of Jupiter's largest moon Ganymede. "Why Lelouch why did you have to go and kill yourself we could use you right now." Kallen mumbled to herself as she reached up to feel the scarring where she had lost her left eye and an artificial one had been implanted to replace it. "I know that if you were leading us we'd be making progress outside of just barely keeping this Empire off our home."

Her musing was interrupted by the communications console in the wall of her room beeping prompting her to replace her eyepatch.

"General we apologize for interrupting but we have a situation." A soldier called through the intercom.

"What is it Major?" Kallen asked looking at the video screen.

"We had a stowaway in our last supply shipment and sh-." The Major started before he was shoved out of the way.

"You're taking to long." A green haired woman said as her face filled the view screen. "Hello Kallen."

"It's ok Major you can bring her to my rooms." Kallen ordered before sighing rubbing her temples. "I don't need this."

A few minuted later found Kallen sitting across from the relaxing CC. "Been awhile hasn't it?" Kallen asked.

"Not that long only about ten years." CC answered snidely.

Kallen gave her a flat look before stating. "The cargo holds aren't pressurized."

"And my willingness to kill myself multiple times to see you should tell you how important this is." CC answered with a heavy sigh before giving Kallen a meaningful look. "Him dieing hit you harder than even Nunnally didn't it." She stated.

Kallen really didn't want to but she could feel her eye starting to moisten.

"You can still save him you know." CC said out of the blue.

"What?!" Kallen yelled as she shot up out of her chair stray tears flying in anger. "How could you tarnish his memory like that?!"

"Have you ever known me to joke?" CC deadpanned.

"Yes." Kallen answered seething. "Constantly."

"What would I have to do to prove to you that I'm not joking?" CC asked calmly.

"I don't know!" Kallen yelled in exasperation as she threw her hands in the air as she walked in front of her exterior window. "Send me back to Babel tower if you can!" She yelled as she noticed a group of enemy fighters heading for their base as bolts of energy where shot. Kallen turned to run for CC and the door as shrapnel and rubble destroyed the outer wall of the room sucking Kallen and CC out of the room into the vacuum of space.

' _Do you except the contract?_ ' CC asked Kallen telepathically.

' _As if I have a choice at this point?_ ' Kallen answered as her eyepatch flew away revealing a blue bulb like eye that flashed red for a second while her natural blue had the image of a red crane interposed over it.

' _We always have a choice._ ' CC answered with a rare smile as Kallen's consciousness faded.

OOooOO

When Kallen awoke she found herself in the familiar cockpit of the Guren she groaned in resignation when she realized that her artificial eye came back with her.

"Q-1 Head for level 21." A familiar voice ordered over the radio. She knew what she had to do first to keep a semblance of the original timeline as she smiled with tears streaming down her face at hearing the voice she thought she'd never hear again.

OOooOO

"I thought I ordered you to head for level 21." Lelouch said looking at the screen in front of him as Kallen who had the foresight to change out of that embarrassing bunny outfit this time stood just inside the door of the security room for Babel tower.

"I'm your personal body guard so I should be with you." Kallen answered.

"That may be but your talents are best served elsewhere." Lelouch said as he turned his eyes widening in surprise at seeing Kallen.

Kallen wrapped her arms around Lelouch's neck and kissed him while he stood mentally off balance seeing that she had Geass as she said. "Welcome back Lelouch."


End file.
